OBJECTIVE: To study the physical properties of the melanins and exploit these properties in development of methods for the selective killing of melanoma cells. APPROACH: The effects of drugs and physical agents on the physical and electronic properties of melanins are studied by various methods and when possible correlated with known effects of these agents in vivo.